Second Times
by azerolee
Summary: [I Want to be Brave and Break Up's sequel] Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal bagi Min Yoongi, hidupnya hancur begitu saja hanya karena lelaki bernama Park Jimin. Seorang shinigami yang begitu laknatnya meninggalkan semua rasa sakit kepadanya. Lantas bagaimana bisa dia kembali?- BTS MinYoon FanFiction. MinYoon/Yoonmin. Slight! VKook, JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Second Times

(I Want to be Brave and Break Up's Sequel)

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance, Drama | PG-15_

 _._

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Kim Seok Jin_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hidupmu tidak akan berarti jika kau terus menerus menyalahkan kelahiranmu di dunia"_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ingatkah kau saat dimana kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Seoul?_

 _Dimana kau masih menggenggam koper besarmu dan secarik kertas?_

 _Dan disanalah aku, menghampiri sosok indah dibalik pohon apel._

 _Menyapamu walau besar kemungkinan kau tidak mengingatku lagi._

* * *

Yoongi menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, menatap jengah tumpukkan box-box yang baru saja ia pindahkan dari ruang tengah menuju kamar itu. Ya, Yoongi baru saja tiba di apartemen barunya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan yang benar saja, ia harus membereskan perabotannya sendirian.

Sendirian, _man_!

Kalau saja bukan karena Seok Jin yang mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Namjoon kekasihnya itu, mungkin Seok Jin masih disini dan membantunya membereskan box-box terkutuk ini. Jujur saja Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot-repot mengurus barangnya sendiri, dia bisa saja menyewa kurir jika saja Seok Jin tidak menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu.

Nyatanya? Pemuda tampan itu malah meninggalkan Yoongi dan pergi menemui Namjoon. Sungguh, menyebalkan—

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya, mengambil ponsel yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas meja, lalu meletakkannya di samping telinga setelah menekan tombol _dial_.

"Hey Kim Taehyung! Kau dimana?" Celetuk Yoongi tanpa basa-basi, terdengar suara tawa dari sebrang.

 _"_ _Aku di studio, ada apa? Ahh.. suaramu terdengar putus asa hyung,"_ Yoongi memutar bola mata jengah, "Jangan banyak bicara, kau tidak sedang sibuk bukan? Datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang. Tidak ada penolakan, kutunggu dalam waktu lima belas menit dari sekarang."

 _"_ _Tapi hyun—"_

"Sampai bertemu nanti!"

 _'_ _Piip'_

Yoongi kembali memandangi tumpukkan box di hadapannya, rasanya sangat berat jika membersihkan ini semua seorang diri. Mengingat Yoongi juga adalah orang baru di Seoul, perjalanan dari Daegu menuju Seoul sudah menyita banyak energinya. Dan terlebih ia tidak bisa membiarkan box-box menyebalkan ini terus bergeming disekitarnya.

Apa gunanya ia memiliki teman jika tidak bisa ia mintai tolong?

Yah sekiranya itu adalah pemikiran licik seorang Min Yoongi.

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu, kini Taehyung sudah berada di apartemen Yoongi dengan setelan baju musim dinginnya. Nampak raut wajahnya sedikit tertekuk, sepertinya ia sudah tahu tujuan Yoongi memintanya datang malam-malam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya sih _hyung_? Aku kan bisa mengajak Hoseok _hyung_ untuk membantu kalau jadinya seperti ini."

Yoongi mengabaikan gerutuan Taehyung, ia malah melengos pergi menuju box besar yang berada di dekat pintu untuk dibukanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mendengar gerutuan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, bahkan ia tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengajak teman-temannya yang lain kemari. Yah sebut saja itu sebuah spontanitas.

"Jangan banyak bicar a, kerjakan saja. Jika kau menggerutu seperti itu terus kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini," Desis Yoongi jengah.

Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Taehyung membungkam mulutnya lalu ikut mengeluarkan isi dalam box dan menatanya.

Hening, hanya suara gesekan yang terdengar. Satu persatu ruangan yang semula kosong itu mulai terisi dengan barang-barang yang ditata dengan rapi.

"Setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku _hyung_ ," Taehyung menggeser box terakhir ke dalam sebuah kamar yang digunakan sebagai gudang itu, setelah itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa beludru berwarna putih tulang.

Yoongi yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan memberikannya segelas jus jeruk, Yoongi tidak sejahat itu memberikan seseorang pekerjaan tanpa memberinya imbalan, "Tentu saja."

"Apa tujuanmu kemari untuk melupakannya?"

Yoongi terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, "Tidak, aku kemari atas kemauanku sendiri untuk mencari pekerjaan."

Bohong.

Tentu saja Taehyung tahu Yoongi sedang berbohong sekarang, ia tahu apa alasan sebenarnya pemuda pucat itu memutuskan untuk pindah dan meninggalkan Daegu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena pemuda itu, pemuda yang hampir membuat _hyung_ pucatnya itu gila dan hampir mati.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Yoongi mengurung dirinya dan menangis seorang diri selama seminggu, tanpa makan dan minum, tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya. Dan betapa paniknya Taehyung menemukan Yoongi dalam keadaan terkulai lemas di atas lantai dingin di balkon kamarnya.

Naif bila Taehyung tidak mencintai sosok pucat di hadapannya, ia sangat mencintainya. Bahkan saat ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Yoongi, ia sempat dikejutkan dengan perubahan penampilan Yoongi.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak kaget dengan perubahan sosok Min Yoongi. Kentara dari warna rambut yang dulunya berwarna _soft peach_ kini berubah menjadi _blue mint_ dengan degradasi warna pirang, membuat kesan fresh pada pemuda itu. Taehyung tahu itu hanya sebagai topeng Yoongi untuk menutupi luka dalam dirinya.

Dan lagi tubuh mungil Yoongi yang dulu masih sangat segar, kini terlihat lebih kurus dan wajahnya nampak lebih tirus dengan lingkar hitam tipis di bawah matanya.

Ah... jika boleh ia ingin mendekap pemuda di hadapannya kini dan menghapus semua luka yang diberikan oleh pria brengsek yang telah berani melukai _hyung_ tercintanya.

Andai dia tahu siapa pemuda itu, tentu saja akan ia bunuh pada saat itu juga. Tanpa ampun—

Merasa suasana berubah menjadi canggung, Yoongi berdeham lalu memecah keheningan. "Jadi..kau bekerja dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok?"

Taehyung meneguk jusnya, setelah itu mengangguk. "Bukan bekerja, tepatnya membantu."

"Membantu?"

"Ya.. aku sering berada di studio karena permintaan Hoseok _hyung_ , sebenarnya aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan Seok jin _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Namjoon?"

"Tentu saja, besok pergilah ke studio."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa si brengsek itu meninggalkanku disini!"

Yoongi menendang kaleng di depannya dengan umpatan yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menyumpah serapahi Kim Taehyung. Oknum yang dengan sengaja meninggalkannya di depan bandara seperti ini dengan alasan ingin menjemput sepupunya, tapi apa? Taehyung malah menghilang entah kemana.

Yoongi yang berniat pergi ke studio pagi ini dengan terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya karena kebodohan si hidung besar itu, kalau saja ia tidak menerima ajakan Taehyung untuk berangkat bersama mungkin ia sudah sampai di studio sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan, anak ini benar-benar!"

Yoongi kembali menendang kaleng bekas itu dengan brutal, namun sayangnya kaleng itu terbang tepat mengenai seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Merasa bersalah, Yoongi cepat-cepat menghampiri anak itu lalu meminta maaf.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoongi, sedangkan anak laki-laki itu hanya diam menatap Yoongi dengan lekat.

"Apa kau tahu ibuku?"

Yoongi tersenyum, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian mengusap ujung kepalanya, "Kau tersesat? Naiklah, tidak perlu takut."

Dengan mudah Yoongi membawa anak laki-laki itu menaiki bahunya, menyamankan duduknya agar anak itu tidak terjatuh. Setelah semuanya aman dengan lantang Yoongi berteriak, "Apakah ada yang kehilangan anaknya? Haloo! Ada seorang anak laki-laki tersesat disini! Ia mencari ibunya... siapapun yang merasa kehilangan anaknya mendekatlah kemari!"

Tidak ada tanda apapun yang berarti, Yoongi tetap berteriak. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang menganggapnya bodoh atau apalah itu, toh Yoongi tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah menemukan ibu dari anak ini.

"Permisi, kau bisa menurunkan Kwangminku?"

" _Eommaaa~~~_ "

Sepontan Yoongi membalikkan badannya lalu dengan cepat menurunkan anak laki-laki itu dari pundaknya. Nampak anak itu langsung berhambur ke pelukan seorang wanita dengan berpakaian _dress pink_ dihadapannya, wanita itu menoleh manatap Yoongi lalu tersenyum.

"Ibu, kakak ini yang sudah membantu Kwangmin," Ujar anak bernama Kwangmin itu dengan menarik tangan ibunya untuk mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Ibu tahu, terima kasih sudah repot-repot untuk mengangkat Kwangmin. Aku tahu anak ini tidak ringan, kau sangat membantuku," Yoongi hanya mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya, setelah itu berjongkok untuk mengusap ujung kepala Kwangmin.

"Lain kali jangan lepaskan genggaman ibumu ya, kau akan tersesat lagi nanti. Senang bisa membantumu, Kwangmin-ah," Yoongi tersenyum, dan dibalas pelukan hangat dari anak laki-laki itu sebelum kembali pergi mengikuti ibunya.

Yoongi merasa lega sekarang, sejenak ia melupakan seberapa menjengkelkannya Kim Taehyung yang hingga saat ini masih tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk menghajar Taehyung setelah ini.

Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung ke dalam bandara, ia harus cepat-cepat menuju studio karena ia masih harus menemui seseorang setelah ini.

Yoongi terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang telah diam-diam mengamatinya dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Seseorang dengan bersetelan jaket dan celana jeans hitam, tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik pergi seiring menghilangnya Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini."

Seok Jin muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi dikedua tangannya, memberikannya satu kepada Yoongi setelah itu meminum kopinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung kemari _hyung_ , apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Yoongi memutar kursinya menghadap Seok Jin, nampak Seok Jin sedikit mendengus kecil. "Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Bukan hal yang penting. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari hyung?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, nada bicaranya masih tetap terdengar tenang.

"Jadi benar kau kemari hanya untuk melupakan Jimin?" Seok Jin menatap Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan Yoongi, hanya untuk sekedar mencegah pria bersurai _blue mint_ itu untuk tidak lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ya jujur saja sejak Yoongi memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, Seok Jin sudah memiliki firasat buruk dan memilih mengajukan diri untuk membantu Yoongi berkemas-kemas. Seok Jin tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu, tentu saja Seok Jin juga masih menetap di Daegu pada saat itu sebelum ia memilih untuk ikut menemani Namjoon di Seoul dan membuka sebuah perusahaan kecil.

Ia tahu siapa itu Jimin tentu saja ia tahu betul. Pria bergestur mantap dengan rambut berwarna _dark brown_ , mata sipit dan tentu saja sosok yang sangat Yoongi sayangi dan pria yang telah mengembalikan kehidupan Yoongi pada saat itu.

Cukup sulit jika hal ini dicerna oleh orang-orang yang tidak percaya akan hal seperti ini, dan awalnya Seok Jin pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Jimin yang seorang _shinigami_ menyamar sebagai seorang manusia biasa dan memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi menggantikan nyawa seseorang yang dicintainya.

Bukankah hal seperti ini hanya ada di dalam novel dan film saja?

Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi di dunia nyata?

Namun Seok Jin tidak bodoh, dengan menemukan jam genggam yang tergeletak di kamar Yoongi membuatnya percaya dengan hal itu. Hanya jam yang berputar mundur lah yang dimiliki oleh _shinigami_.

"Aku sudah melupakannya, sungguh," Yoongi mengusap genggaman Seok Jin, "Apa aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup?"

Seok Jin mendesah, "Jika dengan kau berada disini membuatmu lebih nyaman, baiklah, nikmatilah hidupmu. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu yang kedua."

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku berhutang banyak kepadanya, kau benar _hyung_. Aku harus memperbaiki hidupku yang hancur, karena Jimin pasti akan membenciku jika aku menyia-nyiakan nyawanya."

"Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri, Yoongi- _ya_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi menatap nyalang pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depannya. Ini hari minggu dan Yoongi berinisiatif untuk merefreshkan otaknya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Gwanghwamun, awalnya moodnya sangat baik sebelum laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemuinya menampakkan wujud angkuh di hadapannya. Mau apa bajingan ini?

"Ternyata benar, sampah sepertimu akhirnya muncul kepermukaan."

Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Yoongi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dengan pandangan jijik. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menanggapi laki-laki itu dengan enggan, "Sudah tahu aku ini sampah, tapi kau masih mau melihatku? _Well_ , siapa disini yang lebih seperti sampah?"

"Dengar Jeon Jungkook. Api kebencianmu sudah tidak berarti lagi sekarang, kau menginginkan aku menderita bukan? _See_ , kau sudah melihatku menderita dengan kepala angkuhmu itu sekarang. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku belum puas sebelum aku melihatmu musnah." Jungkook berkata angkuh, matanya berkilat penuh kebencian. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang sudah melenyapkan orang yang dia cintai, membuatnya harus memendam rasa sakit berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Dengan melihat lelaki itu lebih memilih Yoongi daripada dirinya dan menghilang, lenyap tak berbekas. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan sejuta tusukan jarum di dadanya. Dan semua itu adalah karena Yoongi, laki-laki kolot yang sudah merubah hidupnya dan merenggut cintanya.

Yoongi tahu benar sorot mata kebencian yang dilontarkan Jungkook kepadanya. Laki-laki tampan, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengannya para wanita atau pria akan lebih memilih Jungkook sebagai pasangan mereka. Dan Yoongi benar-benar paham alasan mengapa Jungkook sangat membencinya. Karena ia telah merenggut Jimin—

Dulu saat semua masih terasa baik-baik saja. Daegu adalah kota yang paling menawaan saat libur musim panas tiba, dimana teman-temannya yang berada diluar kota akan berkunjung menemuinya. Termasuk Jungkook— Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah berteman sejak mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar sebelum Jungkook harus pindah ke Busan karena pekerjaan ayahnya, walaupun begitu Jungkook selalu menjenguknya pada saat libur musim panas dan menghabiskan waktu-waktu berharga mereka dengan Taehyung, Seok Jin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok.

Semua berjalan baik sebelum Jimin datang di antara mereka, merubah kehidupan mereka secara perlahan. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyadarinya, semua terungkap saat malam festival kebang api, dimana Jimin memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa Jimin sedang menjalin kasih dengannya. Semua nampak shock dengan pernyataan Jimin, sebenarnya jika Yoongi mau memperhatikan Jungkook dengan seksama mungkin dia akan tahu dan mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi semua terasa terlambat karena keesokan harinya Jungkook sudah kembali ke Busan, tanpa memberi Yoongi kesempatan untuk mengerti dirinya.

Betapa bodohnya Yoongi, ia baru mengetahui semua perasaan Jungkook kepada Jimin saat Jimin telah tiada ditangannya, dalam pangkuannya. Hari itu setelah mendengar kabar kematian Jimin, Jungkook langsung mengambil perjalanan menuju Daegu dan meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Yoongi yang kalut. Jungkook berteriak, memaki Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri. Pada detik itu juga Jungkook membencinya dan bersumpah membuat Yoongi menderita disisa hidupnya.

Yoongi menderita, janjinya kepada Jimin seolah ia hilangkan dari benaknya. Janjinya kepada Jimin untuk terus hidup dan memanfaatkan nyawanya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Namun melihat Jungkook membuat pertahanan Yoongi runtuh begitu saja. Hidupnya hancur, semua hancur. Ia kehilangan sahabatnya, kehilangan cintanya. Kenapa Jimin tidak membiarkannya mati? Mengapa lelaki itu harus menukarkan jiwanya— jika ia mati saat itu, mungkin semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja. Ya.. ia yakin akan baik-baik saja.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, air matanya sudah tak berbendung. Semua kepingan masa lalu menyeruak tajam dalam ingatannya dan juga hatinya. Pedih, semua seolah terasa tidak adil. Tuhan merenggut semuanya, orang tuanya, kehidupan damainya, cintanya, dan juga sahabatnya. Bagaimana jika Jungkook tahu bahwa Jimin adalah seorang _shinigami_ dan bukan manusia seperti dirinya? Apakah Jungkook akan membuka pikirannya dan menerima Yoongi kembali? Sepertinya tidak, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakuinya. Jungkook akan menganggapnya gila dan semakin membencinya—

"Lihat, bahkan kau terlihat seperti jalang yang tengah menangisi harga dirinya."

Suara Jungkook terdengar tajam dan menusuk. Membuat Yoongi terbangun dari bayangan masa lalu, menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang adalah waktu dimana ia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu,"-dan merahasiakan identitas Jimin darimu, lanjut Yoongi dalam hati. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang berkabut akibat air mata.

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan, "Maaf? Apa sebuah kata maaf dapat mengembalikan semuanya seperti sediakala? Membuat Jimin kembali hidup? Sesederhana itu kau meminta maaf? Hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan Min Yoongi."

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan aku hanya bi—"

"Ya! Kau memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau terlalu munafik! Egois! Kau hanya ingin kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri saja! Ternyata ini adalah wujud asli seorang Min Yoongi di balik wajah lugu penuh dosa miliknya, tidak heran kedua orang tuamu meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang sebatang kara yang menyedihk—"

Suara tamparan keras menghentikan perkataan Jungkook, lelaki bersurai kelam itu memegangi pipinya, mendongak menatap nyalang pelaku yang sudah menampar pipi mulusnya.

Brengsek ini bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Holla~~

Ayo put your hands up yang kemarin tahun lalu mungkin(?) minta IWTBBABK dibuat sequelnya?

Bagaimana-bagaimana? nyeleweng jauh dari cerita yang kemarin gak? Semoga nyambung dan dapat diterima dengan akal sehat(?) aku pikir-pikir IWTBBABK bakal susah dijadiin sekuel, karena toko utamanya kan udah ilang :(

yaudin aku nyambung"in aja, ngasih sedikit sulap(?) yang masih bingung, aku saranin baca IWTBBABK dulu ;)

Semoga kalian suka~~

Yosh!

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Second Times

 _(I Want to be Brave and Break Up's Sequel)_

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance, Drama | PG-15_

 _._

 _Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and other._

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hidupmu takkan berarti bila kau terus menerus menyalahkan takdir kelahiranmu di dunia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan, "Maaf? Apa sebuah kata maaf dapat mengembalikan semuanya seperti sediakala? Membuat Jimin kembali hidup? Sesederhana itu kau meminta maaf? Hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan Min Yoongi."

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan aku hanya bi—"

"Ya! Kau memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau terlalu munafik! Egois! Kau hanya ingin kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri saja! Ternyata ini adalah wujud asli seorang Min Yoongi di balik wajah lugu penuh dosa miliknya, tidak heran kedua orang tuamu meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang sebatang kara yang menyedihk—"

Suara tamparan keras menghentikan perkataan Jungkook, lelaki bersurai kelam itu memegangi pipinya, mendongak menatap nyalang pelaku yang sudah menampar pipi mulusnya. "Bajingan kau Kim Taehyung!"

Yoongi memandang tak percaya, Taehyung berdiri membelakanginya dan menampar Jungkook tepat di hadapannya. Sorot matanya tak kalah tajam, lelaki dengan surai _dark brown_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, siap melayangkan tamparannya jika Jungkook masih meneruskan perkataan hinanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan kata-kata murahan seperti itu." Taehyung berbicara pelan, namun terdengar sangat menusuk.

Jungkook berdecih, membalas tatapan menantang Kim Taehyung. "Oh ya? Kau juga munafik sepertinya, kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Kau sedang membela orang yang salah saat ini."

"Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook! Tidak bisakah kau melupakan itu dan kembali menjalin hubungan persahabatan seperti enam tahun yang lalu?" pandangan Taehyung mulai melembut, "Kau sudah melihat Yoongi menderita, dan kau masih menuntut untuk melihatnya musnah? Sadarlah, bahkan Tuhan sudah mengampuni semua dosa kalian."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti posisiku karena kau belum merasakan kehilangan sama sekali!"

 _Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti,_ Taehyung membatin. "Aku hanya ingin ikatan kita kembali seperti sediakala."

"Hah? Dalam mimpimu!" Jungkook berucap final lalu melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang masih bediri terpaku.

Yoongi hanya diam, semua yang dikatakan Jungkook adalah kebenaran. Hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan sejak awal, mereka semua ada hanya karena kasihan melihatnya yang sebatang kara. "Maafkan aku, Tae."

Taehyung berbalik, menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dalam tangannya yang besar. Menghapus bercak air mata dari pipi mulus _hyung_ yang diam-diam dicintainya itu, sekali lagi hatinya terasa tercubit melihat Yoongi seperti ini. Yoongi yang rapuh, Taehyung benar-benar tidak menginginkan Yoongi yang seperti ini. Yoongi yang dikenalnya adalah Yoongi yang kuat, judes, cuek, dan dingin, hal itu yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona Min Yoongi.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lupakan semuanya _hyung_. Hidupmu masih bisa dirubah. Kebahagiaan sudah menunggumu di ujung jalan sana," Taehyung berucap lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kim Taehyung."

.

* * *

.

Yoongi duduk bertopang dagu, menerawang keadaan di luar cafe melalui kaca jendela. Ia termenung cukup lama hingga kopi di hadapannya sudah tidak mengepulkan uap. Laki-laki putih pucat itu masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Masih sangat jelas bagaimana Jungkook menghinanya di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dan bagaimana Taehyung bisa dengan tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya lalu menampar Jungkook cukup keras. Bahkan Yoongi sempat meringis ketika Jungkook memegang pipinya yang memerah. Kejadiaan itu terjadi begitu cepat, namun dapat membuat Yoongi hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Lagi-lagi kau membiarkan kopi buatanku mendingin." Hoseok muncul dari balik pintu tirai, menggeser sebuah kursi, dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Yoongi, "Asal kau tahu, aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta."

Mendengar nada tersakiti yang dibuat-buat oleh Hoseok, membuat Yoongi terkekeh, dan mulai menyesap kopinya yang mendingin. "Tidak peduli itu panas atau dingin. Kopimu memang yang terbaik."

"Pencitraan," Hoseok berdesis.

Siang hari yang cukup cerah itu mereka habiskan untuk sekedar bercanda, mengobrol, dan mendiskusikan project yang akan mereka buat.

Cafe yang terletak di sebuah persimpangan Gwanghwamun ini adalah milik Hoseok. Setiap hari dari pagi hari hingga sore hari Hoseok akan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe, melayani tamu-tamunya dengan ceria. Dan di malam harinya lelaki penuh harapan itu akan bekerja di studio milik Namjoon bersama dengan Yoongi.

Jujur saja Yoongi sedikit iri dengan teman-temannya, mereka semua sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan tempat kerja mereka sendiri. Di bandingkan dengan Yoongi, dia hanya seorang laki-laki tuna karya yang sekarang hanya bisa mengandalkan Namjoon memberinya sedikit pekerjaan di studio miliknya. Walaupun begitu Yoongi tetap harus menemukan pekerjaan tetapnya, ia tidak bisa terus menerus merepotkan teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan beberapa tempat yang mungkin dapat kau datangi, Yoongi." Hoseok memberikan sebuah koran yang telah ia lingkari di beberapa sisi itu kepada Yoongi.

"Perusahaan?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Tapi sebelumnya aku memiliki dua kabar sekarang." Hoseok berucap dengan nada misterius.

"Apa?"

"Pertama, aku sudah menemukan perusahaan lain yang menerima karyawan lulusan sekolah menengah atas. Dan tentang surat lamaranmu kemarin..." Hoseok sengaja berhenti, menunggu reaksi tidak sabaran Yoongi, "Kau diterima!"

"Benarkah?" Yoongi memekik senang, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hoseok, dan dijawab anggukan mantap dari pemilik cafe itu.

"Tentu, mana tega aku membohongimu tentang hal ini?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang masih berkilat senang, dia beranjak memeluk Hoseok. "Terima kasih Jung Hoseok~ aku berhutang banyak padamu!"

Hoseok yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu terkekeh, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan sangat kuat sekarang.

"Ya.. ya, sekarang cepat persiapkan dirimu."

"Tentu!"

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa, malam itu masih terasa dingin dan kaku. Seolah-olah membekukan benda apapun yang sengaja berada di bawah sinar rembulan, dan menguapkan segala beban pikiran yang di tanggung oleh beberapa orang.

Seperti seorang lelaki bersurai silver dengan perawakan maskulin yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusein jendela. Membiarkan jendela putih besar itu terbuka lebar, sehingga tirai-tirai dalam ruangan bernuansa _blue-dark_ itu terkibas-kibas akibat angin yang berhembus.

 _Bulan purnama._

Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengingat bahwa apa yang selama ini dia inginkan akan segera dia dapatkan. Kekasihnya— Cintanya— Nyawanya— dan Permatanya—

Dengan hanya membayangkan saja dapat membuat lelaki itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Menunggu selama bertahun-tahun hanya demi bertemu dengan dia— benar, dia. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya kuat selama ini.

Seseorang yang... telah memberinya sebuah harapan baru dan— status baru.

Mengikuti beberapa rintangan berat sepanjang hidupnya, menekan gejolak rindu dalam hatinya. Siapa yang tidak akan tersiksa jika beberapa tahun belakangan ini hanya hidup sebagai arwah tanpa jasad? Hidup tanpa tujuan, dan bekerja dalam kekangan.

Semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi...

"Segera, dalam hitungan jam. Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

.

* * *

.

Kira-kira sudah hampir sepuluh kali, seorang Min Yoongi hanya berputar-putar dan membuang pakaiannya ke segala arah. Merasa tidak cocok dengan setelan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dicobanya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk interview dan ia harus berpenampilan bagus dan juga rapi hari ini.

Karena Yoongi percaya, kesan pertama akan berdampak ke depannya. Jadi, berikan kesan sebaik mungkin untuk suatu hal yang baik juga dikemudian hari. Sekiranya itu adalah motto seorang Min Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus, melempar kemeja toscanya ke arah kasur lalu duduk bertopang dagu. Memandang pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di penjuru apartemennya, "Ini benar-benar mengganggu." Sungutnya sebelum kembali mengambil beberapa setelan kemeja dan mematut diri.

"Kenapa warna ini juga tidak cocok," Yoongi kembali bermonolog, mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan lelaki itu sampai tidak tahu jika Hoseok sudah datang dan memerhatikannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar sangat gugup, tak ayal membuat Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa maklum dengan kelakuan Yoongi yang sangat mengantisipasi hari pertama interviewnya. Hoseok tahu Yoongi tidak akan repot-repot seperti ini jika hanya untuk pergi kemanapun, tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda— sahabatnya itu benar-benar bersemangat dalam interview kali ini.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Kau cocok menggunakan warna apapun," Hoseok bersuara, dan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi sejenak. Mengambil salah satu kemeja berwarna biru navy lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi, "Pakai ini saja. Interviewmu akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi, kita harus segera ke sana, _hyung_."

Yoongi menyambar kemeja itu dari tangan Hoseok dengan segera, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Melihat itu Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan rekan kerjanya sekaligus teman baiknya itu.

Tepat lima menit kemudian Yoongi sudah siap dengan menenteng dokumen-dokumennya dan berjalan menyusul Hoseok ke lobi apartemen.

Harinya akan dimulai dari sekarang—

.

* * *

.

Seorang wanita berparas eksotis memasuki ruangan bernuansa _dark metalic_ itu dengan menenteng beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Sedikit membungkuk ketika dirinya sampai di hadapan sang petinggi, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada pria bersurai silver yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ini beberapa CV yang anda minta kemarin, Mr. Claw."

Pria itu mendongak sekilas, hanya menunjukkan smirk khasnya lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya, "Kau tahu benar hanya satu yang aku minta bukan?" Terdengar nada dingin namun menusuk dari ucapannya.

"Tapi Mr.—"

"Buang semuanya, aku hanya memerlukan dia."

Dengan terpaksa wanita itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Mr."

Tepat setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup kembali pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menutup laptop yang sudah berjam-jam terus ia pandangi.

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini sudah di rindukannya, sekaligus seseorang yang berdiri dibalik berdirinya seorang yang disebut-sebut dengan Mr. Claw itu.

Sebentar lagi—ya, sebentar lagi...

Permatanya akan kembali dalam genggamannya.

Dan tanpa sadar sebuah smirk mengerikan tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan itu.

.

* * *

.

Gloria Miccaelist berjalan anggun menuju ruang interview, melirik sekilas beberapa calon karyawan dan karyawati yang akan menjalankan interviewnya hari ini. Ya, sebuah interview sebelum Mr. Claw memutuskan untuk menerima karyawan yang telah di pilihnya.

Jadi, apa gunanya ia melakukan interview saat ini, dan berujung hanya untuk formalitas saja?

Gloria menempati salah satu kursi, mengedarkan pandangannya hendak mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh bosnya itu. Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat, bersurai hitam legam, dan memiliki tubuh mungil. "Min Yoongi."

Merasa namanya di panggil, pemuda pemilik nama Min Yoongi itu mendongak. Menatap Gloria dengan penuh antisipasi, merasa was-was jika wanita itu akan mengatakan hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Oh ayolah, Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan.

"Ya, itu saya," Sahut Yoongi ragu-ragu.

Gloria menatap Yoongi cukup lama, membuat Yoongi merasa tak nyaman dalam posisinya. Sebelum berdeham kecil dan tersenyum tipis, "Ikut denganku, kau diterima. Dan— Mr. Claw ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kau dapat menebak bagaimana ekspresi seorang MinYoongi? Pria itu tertegun cukup lama, memandang sebuah amplop berwarna platina di tangannya dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur dengan ketidak percayaan tiada tara. Bagaimana bisa ia diterima semudah itu? Bahkan ia baru saja menyerahkan CV dan berkas-berkas lainnya tidak kurang dari satu jam.

Bolehkah Yoongi menyebut ini sebuah keberuntungan?

Tidak—bahkan ini lebih dari sebuah keberuntungan.

Gloria tersenyum kecil melihat kilat binar penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata hazel milik Yoongi, namun ia tidak bisa menepis rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Mr. Claw dengan pemuda bernama Min Yoongi ini.

Bukankah Yoongi baru saja pindah ke Seoul beberapa waktu lalu?

Apa Mr. Claw mengenal Yoongi jauh sebelum pemuda itu datang kemari?

 _Well_ , cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengetahui jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"Gloria, apa kau lupa jika aku hanya memberimu waktu selama lima belas menit?"

Sebuah suara berat berhasil membuat Gloria dan Yoongi tersontak dari lamunan masing-masing, dan dengan spontan Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Gloria yang tengah menunduk—mungkin merasa bersalah—kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang interview.

Tunggu dulu— _bukankah dia..._

"Jimin..."

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


End file.
